


Pregnant Pause (Royalty AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [85]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  HIIII! Could you do a fluffy royal!AU where King Bucky surprises you with a grand party due to the news of you expecting a child that you initially hid from him 😁
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 14





	Pregnant Pause (Royalty AU)

“You’re sure?” you ask the doctor as you sit in the exam room. 

She nods her head, “Yes, your Highness. You’re three weeks pregnant.”

With confirmation, your hand begins to rub soft circles on your stomach. You smile softly and give the doctor a nod, “Thank you so much.”

You returned from the hospital, entering the private quarters that you and Bucky shared, “Oh!” you’re surprised to see Bucky sitting as his desk, papers scattered about.

He glances over his shoulder, sending you a smile, “Hey, doll. So what’s the diagnosis?” he knew you were at the doctor’s because, well, you told him.

You bit your lip in hesitation. Should you tell him? Should you surprise him? You decided on the latter, “Just a little bug.” Your little bug, “It is getting colder, so she figures that’s what’s happening. She just prescribed me a few medications and that’s about it. I have a check-up in two weeks.”

He nodded, “That’s good to hear, sweetheart.”

You waltz over to him, setting your hands on his shoulders, leaning down, you press a kiss to the back of his neck, “And what’re you working on?”

Bucky sighs and starts to gather all the papers together, making his area more organized, “Just diplomatic affairs. The usual. Have you eaten?” he looks up at you, pulling you around the chair to sit on his lap.

You shake your head, “Not since this morning. Haven’t had much of an appetite. due to the bug.”

Bucky nods, “Hmmm. That won’t do. I’ll call for Wanda to bring something for us. Something small and easy to eat. Sandwiches? Soup?”

“Either are fine, Bucky.” you press a gentle kiss to his lips and climb off his lap, “I’m going to take a bath.”

He nods, “Relax. I’ll bring the food to you when it arrives.” he watches you leave the bedroom and to the bathroom. When the doors close, he releases a breath of relief. He spreads out the papers on his desk again, they were all lists of supplies and tasks that needed to be done for a ball he was planning. For you.

Bucky was looking for more hair product under the sink when he found the pregnancy test. The positive sign staring up at him. He fell on his butt in shock. You were pregnant? His wife and the love of his life was carrying his child? He couldn’t believe it! A wave of excitement and joy filled him. But you didn’t tell him. Why didn’t you tell him? Perhaps you wanted to surprise him? 

A lightbulb went off in his head. He decided that he would surprise you with a pregnancy announcement! So he consulted with Steve, Wanda, Clint, and Natasha to prepare for a grand ball for the special announcement.

______________________________

Everyone was acting so strangely and you couldn’t figure out why. You’ve been seeing Bucky less and less, minus when he’s the first thing you see when you wake and the last thing you see when you go to sleep. 

He’s always trying to leave your side and you can’t help but be a little hurt by this. He won’t spend time with you, claiming he has kingly duties to uphold, but you’re his wife! His pregnant wife! Given, you haven’t told him that yet, still trying to think of a plan on how to do so, but still!

In addition to that, Steve, Wanda, Clint, and Natasha have been…secretive? You always catch them whispering with each other and when you call upon them, they always act as if they weren’t just doing so. It’s frustrating!

“Your highness?”

“What?!” you snap at Wanda and you sigh, “I’m sorry, Wanda. I’m just a bit on edge.”

“I know what’ll make you feel better, my queen,” she says with an excited grin.

“Oh?”

“His highness is throwing a ball tonight.”

You were taken back, “A ball? When did he decide this?” Is this what has been taking up Bucky’s time?

“About a few weeks ago, your majesty.”

You nod, “Oh. Interesting. Well, I suppose I’ll pick something out then?” You stand to walk towards your wardrobe, but Wanda stops you.

“Actually, your majesty, the king has already picked out everything for you. Natasha will be delivering it to you soon.”

You softly smile at her, “Alright then. Thank you, Wanda.” She leaves with a bow and exits your room, leaving you to yourself. _A ball. Hmm..I guess that’s why everyone’s been so secretive? They’ve been hiding it from me. But what’s the point of the ball? Does Bucky have something important to announce? Well…I have something important to announce._ You rubbed your hands over your stomach, a gentle smile on your lips. When you heard a knock on your bedroom door, you dropped your hands immediately, “Come in!” 

Natasha came in with your dress and accessories for tonight. It was time to get ready.

_________________________________

Guests were gathered in the ballroom of the palace. Bucky paced beside his throne as he waited for you. He was nervous. Very nervous.

“What if she’s upset with me? I could tell that she’s disappointed in me for not spending time with her lately.” he said out loud only for Steve to hear.

Steve shook his head, “You know Y/N, she’s very understanding. Once you make the announcement, it’ll all make sense and she’ll be alright. You two will be alright. But I feel like there’s something more you’re not telling me about.”

Bucky stops and look at his oldest friend, “What if I’m not a good father, Steve?”

“You won’t get it the first time around. Every new parent doesn’t. But I believe that with Y/N, you two will be amazing parents.”

He chuckled, “You think so?”

“I know so.”

Clint approached Bucky and Steve, giving them each a bow, “Her majesty is here.”

Bucky’s eyes brightened and smiled wide, “Great. Thank you, Clint.” 

“Ladies and gentlemen, Queen Y/N!” Clint announced. Everyone looked towards Bucky, whose eyes were on you as you made your way towards him. The dress he picked out looked perfect on you. The maroon velvet hugging your body in all the right places. His eyes glancing down to your stomach that held his child. His eyes beamed with love and pride.

When you stood beside him, he leaned over, pressing his lips to your temple, “You look beautiful, doll.”

You smiled at him, “Thank you and you look handsome as always.”

He chuckled, “Thank you,” he then cleared his throat and addressed the guests before him, “I want to thank you for coming tonight. Despite not knowing what the ball was for, you all still decided to come. Well, I’ll now tell you why I’ve gathered all of you here tonight. The queen and I,” his hand slips in yours and he squeezes tight giving long pregnant pause. His eyes wandering to different people, their faces filled with anticipation. He smiles and suddenly speaks, “are expecting a child.”

Excited murmurs, cheers, and applause erupted while your head snapped to Bucky, “You knew?!”

His shoulder shook as he laughed, “I found the test under the sink. Not a very good hiding spot, Y/N.”

“I was going to tell you, you know.”

“I’m sure you were, but I wanted to beat you to it.”

Your rolled your eyes, softly slapping Bucky’s chest, “You’re such an odd man, James Barnes.”

His hand leaves your and he grabs you by the waist, pulling you towards him, “Maybe so, but you love me anyways.”

You hummed, “I do. Immensely.”

His hands then slide over to rest on your stomach, “I don’t know how to be a father, but I’m excited to learn with you.”

You smiled wide, so giddy and in love, “I am too.” Your hands resting on his, foreheads touching. Your two was becoming three and you were so excited to meet your little bug.


End file.
